


Random Oneshots

by CatKyle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle
Summary: My friend abandoned me during the writing process, so if she doesn't like what I'm doing she can go suck it.





	Random Oneshots

hi my name is barry i hate kids i hope athena dies dont @ me

just... wait for the actual thing...

yeah..

this isn't permanent. I promise.


End file.
